Ballads of Hope
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: South Korea finds out that he is pregnant with America's child, but America doesn't want it, and the Communist nations are looking for some revenge. Featuring many pairings, but mainly Kimchiburger, Asakiku, and Russia x North Korea. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you guys! I really appreciate the reviews you give me. This story is probably the first that I take so much time to make sure most of the history mentioned in this is correct, though it's mostly American history.**

**Anything in"**_italics_**" like that is a character thought.**

**Later on, the Soviet Union will be called Russia, since I don't like calling him that and, strangely, Hetalia calls him Russia instead of the Soviet Union that he is during World War 2. Also, there are only going to be mentions of lemons. **

**I own nothing other than the story idea.**

_August 15, 1945: Korean Liberation Day_

South Korea panted heavily as he and his brother struggled to get out of the bomb shattered house. They were both bruised and had many open and untreated wounds. The news of Japan surrendering filled them with much joy. Finally, after 40 years of living with Japan, being wiped to death, and their culture being taken away and forced into assimilation, they were free. Now he and his brother could rebuild their country together and no longer take orders from anyone else. Though he remembered they had to thank the Soviet Union and America for liberating them.

Speaking of which, the Soviet Union and America were waiting for them outside, though the Soviet Union looked very pale from having to fight Germany off for so many years and losing 12 million people. The two Koreans staggered over to the other nations. Near them was a helicopter waiting to take the four over to the nearest fort for safety.

The two larger nations helped the twins into the helicopter with no questions asked and got the first aid kits ready to treat the wounds they could. As the helicopter started taking off, South Korea started seeing specks of black in his vision. The specks grew larger till he saw nothing but black. He faintly heard the other three, with the Soviet Union translating from English to Korean, while translating to Russian in his head, for the others' understanding. He could feel someone treating the wounds on his left arm and figured it was America judging by the "well-spoken" English.

America had reached over to try and open the Korean's eyelids, for they had closed at the beginning of the flight. In his head, he worried if the nation lost too much blood, though the faint grumbles of complaining coming from the Korean soothed some of his immediate worries. To America, there was something about this Korean that made him curious, which had not been active since the movement West. Whether it was the fact that he was a nation he never met or the Korean, who was close to death when help arrived, trusted him enough to save his life he couldn't tell.

America quickly looked over at the Soviet Union and the other Korean. The older Korean, as he seemed to appear, was fast asleep with most of his wounds bandaged. The Soviet Union looked over at America, giving a light scowl since the Southern half of Korea was still not bandaged in most places. America turned back around quickly to continue working. He never did like that Communist anyways.

The bandages were put in place, and America found himself starring at the Korean again. There was a peaceful expression on his face, glad to be taken away from the horrors he had faced. The Korean shifted a little so his head was resting on America's shoulder. The American looked at the Korean and, with a small sense of pity, lightly patted his head.

South Korea could vaguely feel a hand on his head while he was getting closer to the strong grip of sleep. He heard the American speak what he assumed was English, though he didn't know enough to understand what was being said. Then sleep took him.

America gazed outside the helicopter. The words he said previously ran through his head: _Don't worry, kid. The hero is here for you._

For some reason or another, he had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be the only time he would cross paths with this Korean.

X-X-X

_1950: Pusan, South Korea_

A few ships docked in at the South Korean city's port, Pusan. America, wearing the army uniform at the time, literally jumped off one of the ships before unloading the supplies began. For him, he was worried as hell for his very recent best friend. As far as he knew, North Korea was pushing his brother into a position where he had little to no choice but to surrender. He remembered that desperate phone call he got from his South Korean friend begging for help from the UN.

He ran faster through the streets that were in slight ruin. His heart was racing and his muscles were burning, but he kept going. A new instinct overwhelmed his mind. It wasn't the usual protectiveness; it seemed to be stronger than that. Maybe… it was love? America couldn't deny that possibility, especially when he randomly got flirty with the Korean during one of times he stayed with him and the many dreams of the Korean in his bed naked.

It started to rain furiously. There was a rundown building to his left, and America ducked into it to get out of the rain. Judging by the meager contents in the room, it seemed to be, or rather used to be, a house. There was a small whimper in the back corner that brought America's mind to attention. He slowly approached the voice and was shocked to find South Korea.

South Korea was in his military uniform, though it was badly torn in several places. In many areas he was caked in blood, though it was impossible to tell if it was his or from others. Bruises covered his hands, arms, and face and the whimper faded to a barely audible murmur. He was soaked and shivering.

America was heartbroken to see his usually cheerful, carefree friend reduced to ruin and tears. He slowly approached the small Korean, making sure to keep in his line of vision so as to not scare him. There was a knife in the wall a few feet away with Korean writing written etched into the blade. America made a quick look at it and surmised it was North Korea's, mainly because he had come face to face with that blade many times.

Once America got right beside him, and South Korea raised his arm in assistance, which took almost all his energy to keep it up, much less attempt to keep the shaking under control. The gratitude shown through his eyes like little beacons, and he would have started crying if his pride didn't get in the way.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground, and snuggled closer to the warm body. His fingers curled, ever so slightly, into the familiar bomber jacket. America held him bridal style, and the weight in his arms slowly increased as South Korea grew limp from falling asleep. He slowly and as carefully as possible carried the Korean out of the building and started on a short trek towards the makeshift hospital, willing to protect his buddy from anything. While walking, he started piecing together what he thought about South Korea. The thought of losing him was unbearable, and he couldn't think of anyone else that was like him to be around, despite that he hadn't known this nation for very long. It was then that he came to the decision that he loved the Korean. Even so, he knew there was still a long way to go before there would be a good time to confess.

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the ruins of the house, a shadowy figure came out of a nearby closet. That figure walked up to the knife and yanked it out of the wall. It then quietly evaded the ruins and guards and got into an undercover truck. The truck started and moved West towards the edge of the Pusan Perimeter (**1**).

The figure looked at the knife and murmured to himself, "Don't worry North Korea, you'll get your chance another time. Though I bet you miss your knife, da?"

_July 1953_

The truce had been made. The war was over for some, and others still feared an attack. For South Korea, it was the latter. His brother terrified him, and in many ways he couldn't bring himself to forgive him. Even though he had relied on his brother all of his life, he knew there were friends that would help him.

He was staying with America for a week, being told by his boss that being on good terms with him would be of best interest. South Korea didn't feel like doing anything, though he was somewhat grateful for America's company. He was sitting on the steps of America's back porch looking up at the stars. The stars were twinkling brightly and the moon was even brighter with its light shinning down on the young Korean. The Korean thought it was a rather deliberately mocking himself. The ironic fact that the sky is giving a happy and lighthearted feel to the night made him even more upset that today was when he and his brother truly separated, never to see each other than on a battle field or at a world conference. That closeness and the deep bond that had developed over thousands of years had shattered in just three years.

America came out of the kitchen to sit beside South Korea. The moonlight highlighted many features just on the Korean's hair and face that made America stare in awe. That admiration was quickly replaced with sadness and slight pity as he saw tears start to brim in the Korean's eyes. He pulled his best friend/crush into a comforting hug. It was a silent invitation to his friend to let go of all his emotions. The poor Korean wept.

America petted the dark mass of hair, avoiding the curl which he was positive was the Korean's ero-zone, as a comforting gesture. The Korean snuggled closer to America, letting the other's arms encase him in a warm embrace. With the sudden movement the Asian's hair curl shifted so it was tickling the American's highly sensitive nose. America pulled his head back a little to avoid breathing on the curl. He didn't know how sensitive the ero-zone was.

South Korea snuggled closer and rested his head just underneath the Westerner's chin. He was no longer crying, but rather relishing in that warm embrace and how close he was to America. After thinking a little, he felt that he must feel something more than just a close friendship with the larger nation. With everything that had happened, and that America was always there for him, it was no wonder he wanted more. Though he was pretty sure America was straight.

The Korean was close to sitting in America's lap, and South Korea wouldn't have minded that. Just then, he felt himself fall. Apparently, due to his snuggling, America had leaned to far back and they both fell off the steps. He sat up and was sitting on top of America, who was slightly dazed from hitting his head on the ground.

"S-s-sorry, America-ssi (**2**)." The smaller nation had a light pink blush creep on his face.

The larger nation propped himself up on his elbows and would have responded nonchalantly, but then stared in shock at the position his Asian friend was in. The Korean tilted his head in confusion, and then decided to look where he had landed. In blunt terms, the Asian nation was straddling the super power, and his hands were pressed on top of America's six-pack.

"S-s-sorry, America-ssi!" Stuttering in embarrassment, which clearly showed on his beat red face, he tried lifting himself off of the Western nation.

Next thing he knew, he was flipped over by America. His hands were pinned above his head, and his right thigh was pinned by the super power's knee. He looked up to see that America was gazing lustfully at him. South Korea knew what would happen if he let the larger nation have what he wanted, and he kind of wanted it to happen.

America leaned down towards his friend's ear and whispered the words he had been holding in for so long. "I love you, Yong-Soo."

South Korea couldn't respond. Was someone testing to see if he really did love America and it wasn't just some passing phase? He could possibly have everything he wanted, yet he found it hard to move his lips to answer. He tilted his head towards America and whispered back, "I… love you, too, Alfred. But… could you please let go of my hands? It's hurting me, da-ze."

America quickly removed his hand and rolled off of his new lover, which he found so hard to believe that South Korea reciprocated his feelings. South Korea stayed where he was, pouting a little. America tilted his head at the cute Korean, which the latter found both adorable and annoying in this situation.

South Korea sighed and pouted harder. "I thought you were going to kiss me, da-ze…"

America chuckled lightly at himself for forgetting how much bolder the Korean was compared to China and Japan. He sat up and pulled the Korean on to his lap, who then squeaked when America wrapped his arms around the other's slightly slim frame.

America rested their foreheads together as he gazed into the Asian's chocolate brown eyes. "I must be very lucky to have someone like you."

The super power leaned in, closing the gap between him and his lover's lips. The kiss was chaste for the first couple of seconds, each feeling the other's soft lips. Then, America licked the other's lower lip and slightly pushed his tongue in between those soft lips, wanting to go a little further. The Korean obliged, opening his mouth just enough so he could still feel the other's tongue moving between his lips. They tasted each other for a few seconds before air became needed. A thin strand of saliva connected their lips for a brief second before snapping.

South Korea snuggled his head underneath America's chin while America calmly lowered his hand to the hanbok's knot on the vest. He didn't want to get in the other's pants; he was just too curious for his own good. Plus, he wondered why there was a random piece of fabric just hanging there.

He had just barely pinched the knot when the Korean in his lap snapped his head up and looked straight into his eyes and hissed, "Don't you _dare_ touch it."

America quickly put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. He already had to deal with two angry Koreans for three years did not want to go for a round two.

After thinking about it, he quirked his eyebrow up, letting his curiosity get the better of him. "Is that the only thing keeping your clothes on?"

At that the Korean blushed a beat red. "W-well… it doesn't affect… the pants. B-but still don't touch it!"

America chuckled lightly and patted his lover's head. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

_September 1, 1975_

South Korea was in America's living room browsing a government website waiting for his boyfriend to come home from a more than likely stressful work day. Despite the fact they had been dating for 22 years, they had as many dates as the average couple would have in 6 months. With all of that was happening in America such as the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Vietnam War, and so many social changes, there wasn't enough time to spend together as much as they would like to. However, South Korea was able to put aside an entire weekend just for the two of them. He just "forgot" to tell America about it.

He just barely finished reading the article when America walked through the front door. He set his coat on the coat rack, placed his suitcase beside it, and tossed his shoes towards the stairs before coming to the living room and sat on the couch not knowing that his lover was sitting on the opposite end.

America then sprawled out on the couch, resting his head on South Korea's lap, and closed his eyes. His brows furrowed when he felt a thigh under his head and loose fabric in his hand. He opened his eyes and stared in mild surprise at his lover.

"Hello, Al~. It's nice to see you again." The Korean gave a relieved smile and his eyes sparkled with happiness at his lover.

America smiled fondly at his lover, and had two questions on his mind. "How long are you staying?"

South Korea petted America's hair absent mindedly. "All weekend."

America sat back up beside the Korean, and pulled the other nation on to his lap, resting a hand near the other nation's rear and one on the cheek. "Alright, second question. Can we have sex?"

South Korea flustered up a storm, "W-well, since it's been 3 months, sure," and then he turned serious, "On two conditions. Only on the bed and after than last time."

America smirked and laughed nervously. "Well, I was stressed out and you looked so inviting."

South Korea's lips turned into a pout. "That doesn't give you the right to pound into me like that. If it weren't for the fact that I found it slightly enjoyable I would say it was rape."

America nuzzled his head into the smaller nation's neck. As to if it was an apology or just trying not to get him mad, South Korea didn't know. He tapped the American on the nose, gaining his attention, and pointed up the stairs towards the bedroom. The super power smiled, dazzling the Korean with his perfectly white teeth. America picked his lover up bridal style and proceeded to the bedroom.

Once there, America gently placed South Korea on the bed and got on top of him. South Korea smirked and waited patiently for his lover to take off each other's clothes.

X-X-X

The Korean woke up several hours later with a sticky feeling around his lower regions. His lover was cuddling him with one hand around the other's waist. The Asian nation smiled, until he felt the need to use the bathroom. He lifted the hand off of him, knowing how much of a heavy sleeper the other was, and managed to get to the bathroom with a sore pelvis.

When he got there, he noticed a box of pregnancy tests. These had been given out to the nations when a study of pregnancy with nations came out that proved male pregnancy was possible amongst nations, which was the article that South Korea was reading earlier. Not only did these say if you were pregnant or not, but it could also tell how many you are expecting by simply having more than one positive symbol. It came with a pamphlet on how to avoid getting pregnant, and the easiest way with two male nations was just to put on a condom.

Suddenly, it dawned on him that America hadn't worn a condom. He felt a little worried yet excited at the idea of being pregnant. It wasn't like it would have confliction with their national relations. Rather it might boost their relations.

He took one of the tests after reading how to in the pamphlet. Leaving it to process for a few seconds, South Korea pondered on if he was pregnant and wondered about America's reaction. He looked at the test. Seeing the result, his eyes widened. There were not one, but two positive symbols.

He kept starring at it until he started pondering again. _"Okay, now how to tell America."_

Just then, rustling over in the other room alerted the Korean. America walked in, assuming correctly that his lover went to the bathroom. He was smiling, until he saw the pregnancy test in the Korean's hand. South Korea, unable to find words to explain, handed the test over to America.

America face palmed himself and mumbled "shit" under his breath.

After mulling it over, America sighed, "Yong-Soo… I think… you should get… an abortion."

South Korea whipped his head around in disbelief and yelled, "WHAT!?"

**So, how do you like it? Please review!**

**1: Pusan Perimeter: the area of South Korea that had not been taken over by North Korea before American involvement. **

**2: ssi: Korean equivalent of "san" in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I promise that this will continue. Just the updates will be a bit more sporadic.**

**Please Review!**

**I don't own Hetalia. And swears are used, so if you don't like either don't read or skip over those words. Anything in **_**italics**_** is thoughts.**

South Korea starred at his lover in disbelief. Granted, he did expect the American to freak out a little bit, but hearing him just reject out right was just too cruel.

America attempted to explain, "I-I just think that it's not a good time to have a child."

South Korea narrowed his eyes and his voice lowered in volume, "Why is it not? There's nothing that's topping us, and the communists you worry about so much aren't going to do anything, if you're still paranoid about them." He added to himself, "Not like they're going to do anything."

America glared at him and gave him his most annoyed and sarcastic voice, "Yeah, well, last time I check, getting my ass handed to me by Vietnam isn't exactly keeping them in check."

The Korean started to lose his temper. "It's not like they're going to do anything! Granted, yes, they have been a little… temperamental recently, but that doesn't mean they're baby killers!"

Just then, America's phone rang from the bedroom. America sighed and turned to his lover, "We'll continue this later."

The angered Korean stalked after him, "Now wait a minute! This is not something-."

Before he could continue, America gripped the Korean's face in between his hands and looked him in the eyes. "We'll talk about it later." He then went to pick up the phone.

South Korea was seething with anger. He picked up his clothes and stormed into the bathroom to take a shower.

X-X-X

South Korea stepped out of the bathroom. He really didn't want to deal with America. He could probably just call both of their bosses for confirmation about the baby, and more than likely they would side with him.

He noticed that America wasn't in the room. He rolled his eyes. _Typical him._

Just then, America walked in already dressed. He looked at his boyfriend before quikly looking back at the floor and muttering, "England and Japan are coming over soon."

South Korea starred at him with rage slowly rising to the surface. "This is not the time to have company over, and you know I hate Japan."

It was America's turn to be angered. "It's not like I asked them to come over! My boss decided it was time for a meeting between England and I even though it's my vacation, and Japan so happened to be with England at the time!"

The Korean countered, "That isn't the point! You could have told your boss-."

Just then the dog, Scout, started barking, which was shortly followed by a doorbell. America made a face that looked like he was cursing God for these turn of events. "That…might be them."

South Korea breathed a small sigh before saying. "I'm going to sit in the sun room to think."

He stalked out of the room, leaving America to run to the door to greet his guests. As he opened the door, England and Japan waited with slightly worried looks since they noticed the tense air coming from the house.

"Hey, great timing." America stated, rather sarcastically.

"Did something happen?" England looked at him with a worried expression.

America shook his head nonchalantly. "Nothing much, just South having a little temper tantrum that's all. Isn't that right, sweet heart?"

As America said that, South Korea had about had it with America and his attitude. So he did something that even his twin, North Korea, would think twice about doing. He walked up to his boyfriend, slapped him across the face, gave him the middle finger, and walked away towards the sun room.

England and Japan's mouths were agape in total shock. America winced slightly but tried brushing it off. "How about you guys forget what you just saw and focus on the meeting."

England and Japan hesitantly entered the house. As America motioned for them to sit down, he pulled Japan aside, "Hey, look, I know you two aren't exactly on the best of terms, but maybe you could talk to him?"

Japan looked at him like he was a mad man. "He's going to kill me if I go within 10 feet of him! There's no way I'm going in there!"

England patted his lover's back comfortingly. "Love, I know this probably a bad idea, but I think it's better you talk to him instead of us."

Japan was silent for a few seconds until he sighed uneasily. "I'll see what I can do." He walked off into the kitchen to prepare tea for the two as a "peace offering."

America and England sat down to have their discussion. "So England, what was it you needed to talk about?"

X-X-X

Japan walked towards the sun room, with two mugs of tea and slight fear in his steps. As he peaked inside, he saw a very disgruntled South Korea sitting at a table overlooking the mountains in deep thought. Japan breathed in slowly and asked for permission to enter.

South Korea heard Japan's hesitant voice, though he wasn't exactly wanting company right now. He then thought at least Japan was slightly better company than America, who he was completely frustrated with. He motioned for Japan to enter.

Japan set down the two cups of tea, seeing a slightly grateful look on the Korean's face. Japan positioned himself so that, if need be, he could bolt for the door when the Korean was too angered.

It was silent between the two for a while, until Japan decided to attempt to break the ice. "So… Dare I ask what happened?"

South Korea took a few seconds to answer, having issues still getting used to Japan this close. He eventually mumbled, "I found out I was pregnant today-"

Before he could continue, Japan chocked a bit on his tea due to shock, "Nani?!(**1**)"

South Korea glared a bit before continuing, "America is against it and wants me to abort it."

Japan was in dual shock. Then a side came out that doesn't show that often: his aggravated side. "He can't just do that to you! You're the one that should be making that choice, not him! Why the hell is he even trying to force you to?!"

South Korea was taken aback by the support he just received from Japan. Since he and him never saw eye to eye on anything, this was rather a shock. "I'm not exactly sure, though it seems to be more about the communists than anything else."

Japan huffed, "Why would he worry about them anyways? Ever since the end of the Vietnam War they've been very mellow. Besides, why would they even care?"

The taller nation shrugged, "I told him that and he still keeps saying it's better not to have it."

Japan was angered beyond belief. "He really shouldn't have a problem with this! I mean, anyone would be happy about that…" The last part seemed like he was also reassuring himself.

South Korea took notice at Japan's sudden change in attitude and decided it was time to probe Japan, "Why would you even bother to give me advice? It's not like you know what I'm going through."

Japan twitled his thumbs nervously, "Well, not exactly…"

_-England and America -_

England slammed his hands on the table. "Eh!? He's pregnant!?"

America sighed, "Yes, and I don't think we should have it."

England took a few seconds to collect his thoughts, or at least process the information, before he said, "Well, technically this is supposed to be a happy thing. I'm not entirely sure why you aren't happy about this."

America sighed heavily, "Well, there's the communists…"

England shook his head, "America, I understand you just worry for him and his safety, but they haven't really done anything other than Vietnam sending you back home with her paddle. I believe it's relatively safe."

America looked at him with a slightly deadpanned look. "That's because you aren't the main target. Russia and his 'friends' hate me and would love to see me break down. So that means anything close to me is also a target. You and Japan are not only married, but you guys don't have to constantly keep watching your backs."

England sighed, trying to get America to see his side. "America, granted they aren't exactly the most friendly of nations, but I can assure you, that killing a baby that isn't even born yet is way below them. They probably won't even think about that. And if one of them did, I bet they would have to be drunk off their ass to do it, since Yong-Soo is constantly around you or someone, much less would get them in really deep trouble with their bosses. I don't think you would have to worry about them."

America tried refuting, but decided to stay quiet. England breathed deeply knowing he got at least one point across. "Besides, even if I haven't had a child yet with Japan and lack experience raising a child properly, I know commonsense a lot more than you do."

America looked at him with a little envy, "Well, you and Japan have pretty much perfect everything."

England twitched his eyebrows at that, "At least you should be thankful for what is being given to you. Then again I know Japan would tell me first thing just like Yong-Soo did if it happened to him."

_-Japan and South Korea-_

"What!? You never told him you're pregnant!?" South Korea exclaimed.

Japan flinched slightly at the remark, though it was true. He had been pregnant for over a week, and succeeded in not telling England at all about it. Why he hasn't told him yet was unclear even for him, though it was mostly due to no good time to say it and afraid of what England would say. Hearing how America reacted made his fears grow a little more.

"It's just, kind of worrying for me." Japan said for a loss of words.

South Korea face palmed himself lightly. "Great, while you say America has no right to keep me from having a child, you can't even tell your husband that you're pregnant. Doesn't irony have such a sense of humor."

Japan sighed nervously, "We'll it's kind of a long story…"

**Yes I'm ending the chapter here. **

**I've decided over the long time I didn't update that both of the other pairings, Asakiku and Russia x North Korea will also be given chapters as well. Since "Ballads" is plural I decided to add two other dramas to the story, not only because I thought it would be a bit more interesting, but also because everything else that I had in store for Kimchiburger wouldn't make this story that long. So next chapter will be Japan and England.**


End file.
